With a decrease of dimensions of semiconductor devices, a precise control of critical dimensions (CDs) of patterns to be fabricated on a semiconductor substrate has become critical. It is sometime difficult to control an etching amount at a nano-meter order level in a conventional dry etching or wet etching. Accordingly, it has been required to provide an etching method to more precisely control the etching amount.